Rebellious
by KayCay
Summary: Dallas & Co join forces with the notorious Rebel to heist once again with better weapons, better tech, better pay days and better killing time. It's time for these reckless five to do what they do best: hit and run the fun way. Sequel-ish to Rebel, Rated T, R&R.


_**Well, it's back after a year of not updating it. I might as well make it some sort of sequel but it won't be a story. Just a few oneshots clustered together. But first, where is she? Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

She forced the door off its hinges with her shoulder, traumatised legs exceeding its power limit as she sprinted with her hands cuffed in front of her. Her chocolate skin was marked with slices and bruises, black hair a complete mess and hazel eyes strengthening with every heartbeat. Her purposely-ripped tee was dirty and bloody, jeans barely concealing her blood by its dark colour and army boots left untouched. She gritted her teeth when a stinging pain bit into her calf, not having the time to stop and limp as she was being chased by the target's goons.

"Guys," she said to the earpiece invisible to anyone else. "I might need back up."

"Might?"

"Okay, fine, I need backup."

"Whisper's here for a shot if you need it... I'll send Frost to come for you. And please... Try not to get yourself in that mess again, boss."

"You learn from your mistakes... And thanks, Elite."

"Not a problem."

She threw herself at a shop window, shards embedding themselves in her inked arm as she landed awkwardly on the marble floor, wheezing as a guy put his hands around his throat. She struggled against his strength, breath not being inhaled and head becoming lighter by passing seconds, but she slammed her fist on his nose and his reflexes made him cover his nose. She pushed him of her fragile body with a foot and just as she got up, he swept his foot from under her and she dropped back on the floor, wind knocked out of her. "Son of a..._ Bitch!"_ She reacted fast and almost instantly climbed on top of the man, hammering her restrained fists onto his face again and again and again, and stopped when she couldn't catch her breath.

Pain started registering and she winced as she picked up a glass shard, sawing through the fabric tying her hands together. With them now free, she rubbed her sore wrists and her head cocked upwards when she heard this faint beeping sound. _"Oh, fuck me..."_ The woman widened her eyes just as her sight rested on the man's blazer jacket and diving out of the shop, the interior was engulfed in flames and she coughed, gloved hands helping her up and carrying her into an armoured jeep.

_"Frost,"_ she smiled, looking at the woman in the driver's seat and reaching for the seat behind her, stealing her leather jacket and a fresh top. "Nice of you to finally drop by."

"Well, at least I did drop by. Would've left your ass to bleed out. You deserve it, you dick."

"And I love you too... Anything new?"

"Yeah... Some guy called Bain called for you. I told him you were in a... _Predicament._ Elite's sent the number to your phone, that's if it's still on you." She froze in the moment and slapped her thighs, sighing with relief before flicking the mass of satin locks from under the garments.

"Is that so? W-What's his name again?"

"Bain. Does it ring a bell?"

"Yeah..." She grinned with her mouth slightly open, leaning back in her chair in realisation. "Yeah. It does. Drop me off here; I need to make a call."

"No problem, boss." The jeep turned into an empty space at the side of the pavement and she instantly jumped out, shutting the door behind her and glared at Frost. "Oh, and don't _'die'_ next time."

"Please, I'm rebellious to death. See you around." Walking away from the vehicle, she reached in her ear and picked out the earpiece, placing it in her pocket as she slipped through the crowd. Vibrations rippled on her leg and she peered down at it, whipping it out and laughing at the text she received.

She bumped into someone and that one word spilled out of her mouth, but her brows furrowed in suspicion. He looked familiar, very familiar. He had hair tied back in a ponytail, milky skin and very distinctive eyes. _I swear that's... Nah. Must be dreaming._ He smirked and her cynicism rose but she shook the feeling off when she reached a phone booth. Tapping the screen on her portable, she shuffled through its contents and opened her latest email, picking up the handset and pressing the keypad.

"You better be who I think you are..."

_"How did you get this number?"_

"One of my mates told me you were looking for me, Bain. Don't act surprised."

_"No... No, it can't be..."_

"If you're looking for Robyne Ghost, you're talking to her."

_"You sound so... So..."_

"Different? Nope, still the same me. Being the law-abiding citizen everyone seems to hate and love at the same time."

_"Well, the team want you back after the diamond heist. They were surprised that you could hold your own like that, even manage to suppress a Specialist like that."_ She chuckled warmly, the presence of someone standing behind her, hovering like a shadow. _Don't you dare take the shot, Whisper._

"They do?"

_"Of course they do. Would I lie to you,_ Robyne?_"_

"No, Bain. You never do."

_"So... You in?"_ She peered behind her, the man with the ponytail standing there with his arms crossed and a brow raised. Plotting mentally, she rolled her shoulders and glanced at the phone booth.

"Hold on a sec." Before she could place the handset somewhere, she ducked a chop and elbowed his gut, his breath stolen from him as he stumbled back. He tried again, but went for her lower torso and tackled her onto a car, its alarms set off and chiming annoying in the air. Wheezing on impact, she blocked a hesitated punch and kicked him back, hopping off the vehicle's bonnet and catching her breath. Pausing, he flashed her a coy smile and darted towards her, only for her leg to swing around and her foot to make perfect contact with his jaw.

"You look like you survived one serious ass-kicking, sweetheart," he coughed, his Sheffield accent still there and Robyne smirked, holding out her hand to him.

"And it looks like you got _your_ ass kicked by a woman. _Ashamed?"_ He took her invitation and struggled to stand up straight, that strike was quick but effective. Looking at the swaying handset, she picked it from motion and laughed softly.

"Well," the man that finally straightened up said. "Yes or no?" Honey eyes met cinnamon ones and laughed softly, a small fluttering thing.

"Alright, Bain... Rebel's back in the game."


End file.
